


Worthwhile

by hvdrabbles (humanveil), snaxo



Category: Marvel
Genre: !!! important account update in end notes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxo/pseuds/snaxo
Summary: Hello! Hopefully you liked the drabble. I (snaxo) thought I'd write something short and sweet and then give a bit of an explanation of where I disappeared to in case anyone was wondering.At the start of this year (2017) I had a bit of a crisis with this account. I know my writing for certain ships (*cough* cherik *cough*) is the reason I gained so many subs, and I love you all, but it made me feel like I was under pressure to keep producing content for those two. I do still write for them, but I also tend to jump between hyper-fixations and will go weeks or months only writing for one thing, and idk. I guess I felt like I couldn't do that.I know it's probably all in my head, but I decided to start fresh and create a new account. I've transferred most of my work there and I am feeling better, so. But thank you for all the subs and support! It really does mean a lot. You guys have been the main reason I've continued to write these past few years.I'm still deciding if I'll add this account as a co-author to new cherik fics, but until then: if you wanted to check out any new works, you can find my new accounthere.





	Worthwhile

Charles loves the moments like this, the fleeting seconds of calm. Where the rest of the world melts away and all that remains is the two of them. When all he knows is tenderness; the gentle touch of a finger tracing over his skin, until a large hand holds onto his waist, its grip softer with him than it is anything else. He adores the forehead kisses, the warmth of Erik’s hand when it cups his face. The small lift of Erik’s lips when he dips down to press a kiss to his wrist.

For him, it makes everything worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hopefully you liked the drabble. I (snaxo) thought I'd write something short and sweet and then give a bit of an explanation of where I disappeared to in case anyone was wondering. 
> 
> At the start of this year (2017) I had a bit of a crisis with this account. I know my writing for certain ships (*cough* cherik *cough*) is the reason I gained so many subs, and I love you all, but it made me feel like I was under pressure to keep producing content for those two. I do still write for them, but I also tend to jump between hyper-fixations and will go weeks or months only writing for one thing, and idk. I guess I felt like I couldn't do that. 
> 
> I know it's probably all in my head, but I decided to start fresh and create a new account. I've transferred most of my work there and I am feeling better, so. But thank you for all the subs and support! It really does mean a lot. You guys have been the main reason I've continued to write these past few years. 
> 
> I'm still deciding if I'll add this account as a co-author to new cherik fics, but until then: if you wanted to check out any new works, you can find my new account [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil).


End file.
